A Silent Cry
by sarlou
Summary: I am so glad I walked into that music room. If i hadn't, I would never had made the amazing friends that would help me through any situation.
1. Life Story

**This is the first time I have ever attempted a fanfic for an anime/manga. I apologise for lack of honorifics - I'm English, and even after watching anime and reading manga, I still do not understand them. I am also sorry for my punctuation - I tend to over-punctuate, but oh well, on with the story...**

* * *

"Five minutes. I can do this. I can get this done before Kai gets home," I muttered to myself.

What had I done to deserve this fate? I was sure that I had led a good life when I lived in Japan, so why had it come to this?

I guess you are wondering what I am rambling on about. Let's rewind about 5 years...

_It was a cold evening in the middle of December. As usual, I was at the host club, entertaining the girls to pay off my debt. I scanned the music room, and saw that everything was normal: the twins were carrying out there usual twincest act, Kyoya was looking cold and calculating, Tamaki was being overly-dramatic, Mori was sitting quietly on the sofa, next to Hunny who was eating cake._

_Something felt... off. It was an indescribable feeling - a small niggle in the back of my mind, starting alarm bells in my subconscious._

"_Haruhi, are you feeling okay?" asked one of my customers. "You're looking rather pale and distracted. Am I boring you? Do you need a doctor? Oh dear, I'll call..."_

_I cut into her rant, assuring her that I was okay. I carried on with the idle chatter, but inside I was wondering what was wrong. Eventually I dismissed it as paranoia. _

"Everything is fine,"_ I repeated to myself._

_How wrong I was._

_As the customers started to switch, Kyoya got a phone call. His usual cold demeanor turned shocked, angry, then finally upset. He finished the call, slowly put away his mobile phone, and ordered all of the customers out - an unusual thing for Kyoya to do, as it lost the club money._

"_Please excuse Haruhi and I, we have an important issue to discuss."_

_No-one dared to argue with the Shadow King when he showed emotion - it showed that something was wrong. Very wrong._

_I followed him into the room, only to find out some of the worst news I could have heard._

"_Dad... dead?" I said slowly._

"_Yes. He was beaten up by a large gang on his way back home from the supermarket. He was taken to one of my family's hospitals, but he didn't pull through. I'm very sorry, Haruhi."_

_It was too much. He couldn't be dead. He was always there for me. He said he'd never leave me!_

_Soon after the funeral, I decided that Japan wasn't the place for me - it held too many bad memories. I made a last minute decision to move to Manchester - a city in England. I used all of my savings, and bought a tiny apartment in a not-so-nice area of England, applied for a place in a nearby college, and got myself an evening and weekend job._

_Everything went well, until I met Kai. He was gorgeous, rich, and seemed to endlessly flatter me. It started with small compliments now and then, but soon turned into him buying me a large modern flat in an expensive area of the city, and a deposit of an extraordinary amount of money into my bank account._

_Not long after him buying me a flat, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I had grown to like him a lot, so I accepted his offer. After a year of dating he proposed to me while we were on his yacht in Spain, and we got married at the young age of 19. _

_I thought I loved him. But that was before _that_ started. He became very demanding, and began shouting at me if I did anything wrong. That quickly turned into beatings for the tiniest mistakes._

All of that has led me here, to a place where I am too terrified to tell anyone about what was happening. Then again, who would I tell. All my connections to people were cut off shortly after our marriage. Now, I am 21, stuck in an abusive relationship, with no way out.

Someone, help me.

* * *

**If you wouldn't mind, is there any chance of a review? It would be nice to know what you think of my story so far.. I do hope that my future chapters are longer. This was only meant as an introduction to the story. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Found

**I'm back again - the summer holidays are giving me a lot of free time to write in :) As you will notice when you read this chapter - it is from 2 points of view. Enjoy [hopefully] :)**

* * *

"Ooft!"

I had been walking to the supermarket, when suddenly this... wall bumped into me. I looked up, straight into the eyes of the wall. Wait - eyes in a wall? And was that hair? As my vision began to focus, I noticed two beautiful people stood before me. The fist towered over me at a height of 6 foot 2 inches. He had black hair in a styled mess on top of his head, and dark brown eyes. Next to him, was a slightly shorter person - they stood at around 5 foot 6 inches, with dark blonde hair and big hazel eyes. They both looked familiar, but where had I seen these men before. Realization soon dawned on me...

"Mori? Hunny? Is that you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Haruhi!" Hunny exclaimed. "So this is where you've been hiding these last 5 years."

"It's good to see you again," Mori stated.

As is always the case, we started with a catch-up session. I was amazed. They had changed so much! Hunny had finally matured, and Mori had come out of his shell and was laughing, joking and telling stories with us. Time passed quickly as we talked away in the middle of the street. After a while, I decided to look at my watch, and check how much time I had left before I needed to be home.

"Shoot! I need to get h-" I was cut off as I turned around.

Kai was walking up to me, a slightly frightening expression on his face. As soon as he noticed Hunny and Mori, his mood changed completely to a fake happy one.

He stopped by my side, grabbing my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. To any passer by the gesture would be sweet, but to me... not so much. His grip was far too tight, and as he kissed my cheek he whispered three words in my ear.

"You are dead."

I knew this was coming; it was dumb of me to stop to talk to my old friends, but I couldn't help myself - it had been 5 years since I had seen them last. Kai started to pull on my hand, pushing me into saying a rushed goodbye before nearly running back to our house to prepare for my 'lesson'.

My body quivered as I sat bolt upright on the hard, wooden chair in the basement. The single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling swung slightly as Kai slammed the front door and stormed menacingly into the room, metal bar in hand.

_Mum, Dad, if you're listening, please help. Save me from this cruel world, and take me somewhere better._

I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to be over. He swung the bar at my face repeatedly while shouting and screaming at me.

"You idiot! Why were you talking to them? It's not like they wanted to be seen with you! Insolent woman!"

* * *

"Kyoya, we found Haruhi! We're in England, come join us so we can all be together like we used to be!" I heard Hunny suggest cheerfully down the phone. I finished the call, before letting the words sink in.

Five years ago, Haruhi left without a word after I told her about Ranka's death. She had hidden herself so well that even the Ootori private police could not find her, so it's a miracle that Hunny and Mori have found her.

After she left, nothing was the same. The whole atmosphere of the host club had turned dark - we were still entertaining the ladies, but we didn't put as much effort into it; we didn't have an interest in hosting any more. Tamaki spent most of his time growing mushrooms in corners that appeared out of nowhere. Mori was even more drawn in (if that is possible) and Hunny stopped eating so much cake. The twins returned to their shell, and would only talk when they were requested at the club. We carried on the Host club until Tamaki and I left Ouran, but the club ended there.

Hunny joined forces with Mori and they started their own chain of worldwide dojos once the former had matured, which were regularly visited by the cousins. The twins retreated into a mansion of their own and started their own fashion line, but were rarely seen in public. Tamaki stood up to his grandmother, and became the heir to his family while also being able to visit his mother in France.

That left me - Kyoya Ootori. I finally managed to become the heir to my father; my grades surpassed those of my brothers', and my business skills exceeded those of my siblings, allowing me to be the heir, with only one condition:

Marry Renge Houshakuji.

Shortly after the wedding my father passed away in a car crash, leaving my with an overbearing wife and a newly obtained web of connections and business.

These days, I have barely a minute to myself, but those two sentences from the phone call have been enough to make me take a break.

"Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms in my closet and get over here."

"But mummy..."

"Haruhi has been found."

He turned around slowly, the mushrooms fading into thin air and his eyes growing bigger. Ever since Haruhi left, the only one to never restore a _normal_ life was Tamaki. He made appearances when needed, and did what needed to be done, but his free time was spent poking mushrooms in closets while thinking of Haruhi. He finally realized that he loved her, but lost his chance to tell her. Tamaki stayed faithful though, and has never looked at another women - he refused to marry a woman picked out by his father, and is totally devoted to the one girl that changed the lives of all 6 host club members.

"Really?"

I nodded, a smile quirking the corners of my lips upwards. It was good to see my friend come alive again after seeing him as an empty shell for all these years. Now, all that was needed to be done is to convince the Hitachiin twins of Haruhi's whereabouts.

* * *

**I don't know about anyone else, but for the whole second part of that I could just hear Kyoya saying it :L **

**If you liked this, please, pretty please tell me. Ya know, using the button just beneath here... :]**


	3. Saved

**I'm back. I stopped writing for about a week... I found Bleach and I forgot *prepares for glares* Ah well, I'm back again now, but I go on holiday tomorrow, and I'll be gone for 2 weeks, so I won't be able to write. I do, however know how the story is going to continue, so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I update after I get back from holiday. :)**

* * *

"Takashi, should we be doing this?" I murmured. Not long after ringing Kyoya, we hid in the shadows and followed Haruhi back to her house before retreating to our luxury hotel room for the night. It was now the next morning. We had seen Kai leave for work, and were trying to get past the gate to knock on the door. The problem? There was one heck of a security system stopping us.

All we can do now is wait for Kyoya to get here.

_BRING! BRING!_ I looked down at my phone to find a call from Kaoru.

"Have you really found Haruhi?" he asked desperately as soon as I answered.

It took a while but together, Takashi and I finally managed to convince the twins of the truth.

It appeared that Kyoya and Tamaki had already dragged the twins on a flight by the time they had told them why, as my four friends parked on the nearby street only 2 hours later. We explained all that we had seen and heard, and showed Kyoya the security system.

"Give me two minutes to hack the system, then we're in."

True to his word, in two minutes we were all moving towards the door. Tamaki had bounded straight up the the house, crashing into the wall next to the door in the process. Kyoya walked in a more refined manner, reaching his destination shortly after Tamaki, giving him a smack on the head. The twins leisurely sauntered up the short path with linked arms to wait behind the ex Host Club president and vice-president. Lastly, Takashi and I arrived at the door.

Taking the position of control, Kyoya knocked on the large, wooden door. When there was no answer he tried the handle - it was surprisingly unlocked. We walked in as a large group, half falling into the house as we all rushed to see Haruhi.

"My precious daughter, do not fear, for your wonderful daddy is here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

During his load proclamation, a series of crashes and bangs could be heard from the floor above us. Joy overcoming restraint, I dashed towards the noise with Takashi following close behind. I quickly scanned the rooms before seeing a flash of dark hair running towards a bedroom; Takashi noticed the same and grabbed her arm, drawing her to a halt. I ran round to the front of the young woman, and gasped at what I saw.

Large bruises and welts covered her face; most were fresh, but a few were healing and fading. I put together the pieces - the rushed goodbyes, the panicked expression she wore when she saw Kai, the high level security, and lastly Haruhi's face. It was obvious what had been happening.

"Haruhi.. why didn't you tell us? Why have you suffered so long?" I questioned. I glanced to my left to see Takashi rolling up her sleeve and trousers to inspect her injuries. When he had finally seen enough, he turned her around gently and pulled her into a light embrace. I looked around to see that the host club had gathered around.

I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Tamaki started one of his rants. 3.. 2.. 1..

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU WAS IS THE DEVIL TWINS YOU CAN TELL DADDY CAN'T SHE MUMMY AND AS FOR YOU TWINS-"

"Tamaki, stop. It wasn't the twins. I wanted to tell you all, I did, but the phone line was cut off, I had no mobile phone, and all mail got read before sent or received. I couldn't try and escape because he put a tracker on me," Haruhi explained while standing up.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? Have you brought your friends to join in the fun, my dear _sweet_ Haruhi? Because guess what? The party has just begun."

Haruhi paled at the sound of Kai's voice. Seconds later, she became limp and time slowed down. She was in the middle of a perfect circle; equal distances away from us all. A silent decision by the host club was made for Takashi to catch her - he was taller and faster. But at the same time, Kai tried to race into the centre.

Only to find my foot in his face.

We all knew our places in the host club. If you need someone to cheer you up, call the Twins. If you want someone to have a laugh with, call Tamaki. If you need an intelligent conversation, or someone to help with a problem, call Kyoya. And if you need someone to protect you, call Takashi and I.

I ordered Takashi to take Haruhi and escape with the others as I fought with Kai and eventually pinned him against a wall. No one could hurt our Haruhi; we lost her once, and we were never going to lose her again. It seemed as though Kyoya had contacted the nearest branch of his private police, because a few minutes of keeping Kai under control, a group of 6 men from Kyoya's police had surrounded us with guns aimed at the animal pinned against the wall.

"Take him away, and make sure he gets locked up," I ordered. This was the end of the road for that filthy beast.

While the police took care of Kai I jogged outside to join everyone else. Kyoya quickly looked over her (was there anything he _couldn't _do?) and quickly declared that the stress had caused her brain to shut out the world. I noticed Haruhi had been laid on the floor, her head resting on Takashi's lap while he stroked her hair gently. He was not someone who would normally show emotion like this, but everything changed with the wonderful girl in front of him. I smiled; none of the others had noticed the quiet interaction, but I knew to keep the others from interrupting - it was rare that Takashi would do something like this, and no-one was going to make it even rarer.

"Come on, come back to our hotel. Takashi will bring Haruhi back shortly," I said, with a hint of command in my voice.

All six of us loved Haruhi. Only one of us could win her over in the end. Now we have her back, the battle will commence.


	4. Sooner or Later?

**This is a slightly shorter, filler chapter really. I know where this story is going, but this chapter did not want to be written. I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I got too caught up in reading other wonderful stories on this site... Anyways, here's the next chapter. And review, please? You'll get virtual cakes baked by Hunny if you do ;D**

* * *

My ears rung; coloured blobs blurred and blended together to form an unfocused hotel room. The static ringing slowly disappeared to make way for various voices, all coming from different directions. I then started to notice heat coming from the general areas the voices had come from. I blinked, trying to clear my vision; and saw the six people sat around the oversized, but extremely comfortable, bed. Something had happened earlier, but what..?

"HARUHI MY DARLING DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY YOU GAVE DADDY A SCARE FAINTING LIKE THAT BUT NOT TO WORRY YOU ARE SAFE NOW..." His rant carried on, but no one could be bothered to shut him up. My eyes lazily followed Kyoya around as he checked my pulse, temperature and some other things that didn't register in my mind. I could feel something under my head - comfier than a pillow, and warmer too. I looked up to see Mori's deceivingly calm, blank face above me; only to someone who knew him better would there be a hint of worry and care in his eyes.

The twins, for once, were sitting quietly at the end of the bed, a unease and sadness etched onto their beautiful faces. Something must had happened while I was studying Mori, as Tamaki had finally shut up and curled into a ball in a corner. Hunny was sat next to Takashi, concern covering his captivating face. Kyoya's calculating eyes roamed my face and body, checking for anything he may have missed. It was then that I realized what clothes I was wearing... or lack of clothes. The first noise I made since coming round was a loud, ear piercing scream.

My scream turned into a scramble to cover my battered body with something, anything. My sudden movements had made that former hosts look around wildly for anything that may have spooked me, before coming to a realization.

"Haruhi, we left on your undergarments to protect your modesty, and it was done for medical purposes only. I needed to tend to your wounds, and I was in the middle of checking you over when you came round," Kyoya explained. I didn't doubt that it was with good intentions, but all of the hosts were in the room - I felt exposed. I started to sit up, only to be pushed down by a gentle hand form Hunny.

"Don't get up just yet - you need to rest and recover. Your body needs a while longer to repair itself."

I noticed that at the unspoken mention of the earlier events turned all the hosts's eyes turn a shade darker and more menacing. It took me a couple of minutes to realise they were angry at Kai, and a few moments longer to understand it was because they cared for me. The revelation warmed my heart, and brought a tear to my eye. Then another. More followed as I continued to feel overwhelmed by how much they are cared for and... loved me? I wasn't sure if it was quite that strong, but that was the only thing i could describe the gleam in their eyes as.

A large hand gently stroked my hair, and it instantly calmed me. The relaxing hand coupled with the steady breathing of Takashi helped me fall into a well earned, deep sleep.

* * *

I watched from the corner as Haruhi slept, with a hint of - was that jealousy I was feeling? To the world, I seemed an eccentric person who thought my friends were my family; I used to think like that, back when I was a naive young teen, but I have changed since then. I put on a big act, trying to fool them and to a certain extent myself, but it was becoming less and less convincing. It was no secret that each one of us former hosts loved Haruhi. The question was, who is going to win her over first?

"She's coming to," muttered Takashi. I took a couple of steps to the centre of the room where everyone was gathered around our dear Haruhi. We watched quietly as her eyes fluttered open again, looking straight into Takashi's eyes for a couple of seconds before glancing at each of us in turn.

We spent a few hours together, just the seven of us, laughing and joking together like old times, but deep in the back of our minds we knew it wouldn't last. Sonnrt or later, the battle for Haruhi's heart will begin. I fear it will be sooner.


	5. Hope

**So I've finally remembered this, and thought it was about time I updated! I have spent a long time getting distracted by other animes, reading other fanfictions, and having no idea what to write, but I'm back! Hope it's okay! :)**

* * *

Soon after I woke up I was dragged away, a twin on each side, to cover up my bruises and put on some clothes. Over the years I had spent in England, I had filled out a bit to give me a more womanly figure which, of course, delighted the twins. They spent time finding clothing that would cover the majority of my bruises, then they started applying perfect makeup - to my surprise. Was there nothing to do with fashion and beauty that the Hitachiin twins could not do?

I walked back to the rest of the ex Host Club to be greeted with stunned silence. I fidgeted awkwardly in the uncomfortable silence, tugging down my top and crossing my arms. The silence was broken - surprisingly - by Mori.

"You look beautiful."

A small smile tugged up the corners of his lips at the same time a blush covered my cheecks, and then the moment was gone - everyone was back to normal. The twins were riling up Tamaki, Hunny was eating a small slice of cake, Kyoya was on his Pineapple laptop and Mori was being... well... Mori.

I found myself staring into Mori's beautiful brown eyes, and it took me a while to realise that his were reaching into the depths of my soul. All of a sudden, blood surged to my cheeks and I ducked my head to try in vain to cover up my embarrassment. But why was I embarrassed? I waited for my blush to disappear before looking over at him again; a small smile graced his lips and laughter lit up his eyes. I couldn't help but smiling back at the man that helped save me - who knows where I would be without him?

"Haruhiii!"

Identical elbows landed on my shoulders, exactly how they did when I was in Music Room 3 all those years ago.

"Come back to Japan with us!"

I stood still as a picture - that question shocked me. How could I go back to my home after all these years? Wait - my home? My home now is England, this where I live, where I have built up a life for myself. Everything I have is in England; only I have nothing. No matter how much I tried to say to them, "No, this is my home", I just couldn't, the words just wouldn't fall out of my mouth. I had nothing here... Japan was where I belonged. During my internal debate, everyone had turned silent and Tamaki had turned on the puppy-dog eyes [an ability he had never lost]. I was putty in there hands.

"Okay, I will move back to Japan."

The Hosts erupted in loud cheers of delight, chatting animatedly about where I would stay, where I would work, buying me a new wardrobe, about how I would start my new life. I smiled to myself as I watched them, grown adults acting like the teenagers I knew and loved, all over me moving back to my home.

"Well, I am grateful to you Haruhi. It seems that all along, you were all we needed."

I turned to Kyoya with a look of confusion on my face - what _was _he on about? Sensing my confusion, he expanded on his statement.

"Ever since you left none of us have been the same, but the worst of us all was Tamaki. He slipped into a major depression. He was lost without you, we all were, but it hit him the hardest. You know, he never even looked at another woman after you left - that was the end of the host club. It just wasn't the same without you..."

My mouth formed a small 'o' at his words... I hadn't realised that my leaving would affect the host club boys that much - they were always so cheery, and I was only there to repay a debt. Surely I wasn't that important to them?

However, I started to doubt that thought as I watched them fighting over who she would stay with, which soon turned to a battle of 'who loves Haruhi the most?'. For the first time in years, I felt truly loved and wanted, and my emotions began to overwhelm me to the point of tears.

I felt a muscular arm slip around my waist in comfort, and looked up to see Tamaki with a hard expression on his face.

"Haruhi, no-one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you from everything and anyone that tries to take you away from me - uh I mean us- again. You're amazing, you know that? And beautiful. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

I soft smile graced my lips, and I leaned into his side. Things were getting better already; I had back my friends, my family, people who cared for me. I had never been more grateful for the stupid morons that had turned my life upside down since that one day in high school.


End file.
